


Kesäpäivänseisaus/Summer Solstice

by Nocticola



Series: Finnish [20]
Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: Aromantic, Coming later today, English translation, Gen, If swimming alone naked counts, It's my fic why code a character?, Juhannus, Pre-Canon, Skinny Dipping, Suomi | Finnish, ethnic holidays, non sexual nudity
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Satu juhlii juhannusta (2018)/Satu celebrates midsummer





	1. Kesäpäivänseisaus

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: en oikeastaan tiedä paljoa väenuskosta tai suomalaisesta noituudesta joten älkää ottako tätä mitenkään faktallisena.

Kellon lyödessä keskiyötä kesäkuun 21. päivänä, Satu hyppää nakuna järveen laituriltaan. Hänellä ei ole naapureita lähimaillakaan, eikä edes juhannus ole tuonut ihmisiä hänen lähelleen. He kaikki pelkäävät noitaa. 

Satu ei asu tarpeeksi pohjoisessa kokeakseen yöttömän yön, mutta silti yö on tuskin hämärtynyt ennen kuin aurinko tekee taas nousuaan. Satu rakastaa Suomen kontrasteja, kesän yötöntä yötä ja talven melkein päivätöntä päivää. 

Kesäpäivänseisaus on aina ollut tärkeä Satulle. Vaikka syyspäiväntasaus on monille muille eurooppalaisille noidille tärkeä, Suomessa kesäpäivänseisaus on tärkeämpi. 

Vesi on vielä yllättävän lämmintä ja Satu nauttii sen silti virkistävästä vaikutuksesta. Hän ui muutaman kierroksen kotijärvensä päästä päähän ja nousee sitten takaisin lauturille. Hetken hän nauttii suviyön viileydestä kunnes ottaa ja laittaa pyyhkeen päälleen, istuen laiturille, liottaen jalkojaan järvessä.

Hän tuntee voimiensa voimistuvan. Tasaukset ja seisaukset vaikuttavat häneen aina niin, jopa silloin kun hän oli lapsi. Hänen mummonsa kasvatti hänestä sekä noidan että suomalaisen, joten hän on hyvin tietoinen siitä miten Suomessa juhannus on ihmisten lähin kosketus heidän entiseen uskontoonsa, luonnon voimien arvostamiseen ja vanhojen jumalien palvomiseen, vaikka se onkin kristinuskoon nykyään kääritty. Juhannus on aina ollut yksi hänen lempi juhlistaan.

Myöhemmin tänään Satu aikoo mennä lähikylään, etsiä kokon ja nauttia sen pakanallisesta lämmöstä. (Hän myös nauttii ihmisten suhtautumisesta itseensä) Hän aikoo saunoa, tehdä tämän vuoden ensimmäiset vastat, ja taikoa (muttei mitään ärsyttäviä rakkaustaikoja, koska kuka niitä muka tarvitsee? Aromanttisena Satu ei ole koskaan ymmärtänyt niiden tarvetta) ja nauttia erityisen vahvasta luonnon läheisyydestä. 

Ja päivän loputtua, hän hyppää taas järveen. Juhannus on aina hyvä uhripäivä järven ja tulen hengille. Satu ottaa siitä kaiken ilon minkä saa, niin kuin hänen mummonsa opetti.


	2. Summer Solstice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't actually know that much about Finnic folk beliefs or Finnish witchiness in ADoW so don't take this as factual.
> 
> _Mummo_ is Finnish for grandmother, in case you missed that.

As the clock strikes midnight on June 21st, Satu jumps from her pier into the lake naked she has no neighbors nearby, and even _juhannus_ [midsummer] hasn't brought people near here. They all fear the witch.

Satu doesn't live north enough to experience nightless night but still night has barely descented before the sun rises again. Satu loves Finland's contrasts, the nightless night of the summer and winter's almost dayless days. 

Summer solstice has always been important to Satu. Although the Equinox is important to many European witches, in Finland the solstice is more important.

The water is still surprisingly warm and Satu enjoys it's nevertheless refreshing effect. She swims a few laps from one end to the other of her home lake and then she gets back up to the pier. For a moment she enjoys the coolness of a summer night until she picks up and puts on her towel, sitting down on the pier, soaking her legs in the lake.

She can feel her powers strengthening. Equinoxes and solstices always affect her like that, even as a child. Her _mummo_ raised her as both a witch and a Finn, so she is very aware of how in Finland, _juhannus_ is the closest people get to their old religion, appreciating nature's forces and worshiping old gods, even though it is wrapped within Christianity these days. _Juhannus_ has always been one of her favorite holidays. 

Later today Satu will go to the nearby village, find the bonfire and enjoy its pagan heat. (She also enjoys other people's reactions to herself) She will go to sauna, make this year's first _vastas_ and do some magic (but none of those annoying love spells, who even needs those? As an aromantic Satu has never understood the need for those) and enjoy the especially strong connection with nature. 

And as the day ends, she will jump into the lake again. _Juhannus_ is always a good sacrifice day for the spirits of the lake and fire. Satu takes all the advantage she can get out of it, just like her _mummo_ taught her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About that last bit: a lot of people end up drowing during midsummer and we celebrate with bonfire, so that's a lot of casualities.
> 
> More info here:  
> https://yle.fi/uutiset/osasto/news/a_midsummer_nights_dream_why_finns_go_wild_for_the_summer_solstice/10832098


End file.
